warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Thud!: Wile E. Coyote Experiments with Forces and Motion
Thud! Wile E. Coyote Experiments with Forces and Motion 'is a book by Mark Weakland. Part of the ''[[Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius|'Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius]]'' series, it was first published in 2014 by Capstone Press. Summary Wile E. Coyote’s main goal is to finally catch Road Runner. Watch as he builds wild vehicles and traps to help him catch that bird. Will his experiments with forces and motion be successful? Or will his inventions blow up in his face? Plot Wile E. Coyote (hungrius-carnivorous) is trying catch the Road Runner (speedius-birdius) by using various forces and motions that involve rocket packets, rocket-powered roller skates and other things. # Wile E.'s first attempt involves using a slingshot machine to help him launch himself to catch the Road Runner. But he overshoots himself and slams into a telephone pole. # Wile E. tryings launching himself again, this time with a see-saw. When the Road Runner passes him by, Wile E. yanks the rope that causes a boulder to drop on the upper-side of the see-saw, launching Wile E. in the air. However, Wile E. overshoots himself again, missing the Road Runner and slamming himself into a rockface. # Trying a more simpler approach, Wile E. begins chasing after the Road Runner. But even his running legs aren't fast enough to catch up with the Road Runner as the bird kicks it into high gear and speeds away. # Putting a spring in his step, Wile E. has ordered a pair of ACME Super Spring Sneakers. He tries chasing after the Road Runnr with them, but he suddenly ses the Road Runner stopping at the edge of a cliff. Unable to stop himself, Wile E. jumps off the cliff. The Good News: He doesn't fall down. The Bad News: He crashes into another rockface. # Wile E. then tries rock climbing and hangs himself over the spot where he placed a bowl of bird seed. When the Road Runner comes to eat the seed, Wile E. lets go and tries dropping himself on top of the Road Runner. However, the Road Runner runs off, leaving Wile E. hitting the ground hard. # Trying to make sure he sticks to the rock, Wile E. orders the ACME Super Suction Cups to help him stick under a rock ledge. However, when he gets under the very rock ledge, it crumbles apart and causes it and Wile E. to fall down. And upon impact, the rock ledge crushes Wile E. # Wile E. has now set him up with a Glider Outfit that would help him soar high in the sky and try to swoop down and catch the Road Runner. However, a flock of birds peck and peel at Wile E.'s glider wings, causing him to lose his flight path and fall off a cliff. # Driving an ACME Super Rocket Car, Wile E. tries chasing after the Road Runner again. However, he passes the Road Runner and unable to put on the brakes, the rocket car drives off into the desert. Even his emergency parachutes were unable to stop it as Wile E. gets sent through a cacti feild and gets soared offa cliff. Luckily, the Super Rocket Car came with an emergency ejector seat feature. And Wile E. also had a parachute pack with him. So he was able to float down to safety while his Super Rocket Car crashes into the canyon below. # Wile E. tries a more simple method of chasing the Road Runner: A Desert Surfing Skateboard. But as Wile E. was skating down hill and was just about to catch the Road Runner, the Road Runner came to a stop as Wile E. was heading for a cliff. Unable to stop his desert surfer, Wile E. is sent speeding down the cliffside, onto the desert plains and then sent directly into the Prickly Pear Cacti Patch. He tries skidding his skateboard to a stop, but his tail catches fire in the process. # Wile E. uses an ACME Mobile Canon to blast the Road Runner with a powerfully explosive cannon ball. But when he tries to fire the cannon from behind, he forgets that the mobile cannon he has actually has wheels on it. So when the cannon was fired, it wheels itself backwards, right into Wile E. and right into a rock face. # Wile E. tries one more trick: A spring-loaded boulder. But when releases the spring to launch the boulder, it completely misses the Road Runner and goes up a serac that hurls the boulder right back at Wile E. And just as the boulder is about to crush Wile E., he gives a pathetic look on his face to the reader holds up both an umbrella and a sign that says, "WHY ME?" "That's all Folks!" Category:Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius Books Category:Looney Tunes books